


Gaara sa cosa vuole

by Lia483



Series: Sabbia e Foglia [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Cute Gaara (Naruto), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth Shinobi War, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Kissing, M/M, Protective Rock Lee, Sand Siblings-centric, Secret Relationship, Top rock lee, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 1: First Time --> LeeGaaDopo il primo concilio dei Kage e prima dell'inizio della guerra (Arco della ricostruzione di Konoha)Tsunade invia Rock Lee a consegnare un messaggio per il Kazekage, permettendogli di restare per la notte prima di ritornare.





	Gaara sa cosa vuole

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Era da molto tempo che volevo scrivere questo avvenimento della relazione tra Gaara e Rock Lee e spero vi piaccia tanto quanto ho amato scriverla **  
(Non richiede di aver letto tutta la serie, ma ovviamente si capiscono meglio alcuni riferimenti se la si conosce xD)

Rock Lee non si fece domande quando venne chiamato nell'ufficio provvisorio di Tsunade, la quale, dopo essersi risvegliata, si era rimessa a lavoro a pieno regime.  
Aprì la tenda, salutando la donna con entusiasmo, ma anche educazione. "Buongiorno, Tsunade-sama! Mi avete fatto chiamare?"  
"Oh buongiorno, Rock Lee. Sì, esatto. Ho bisogno di te per consegnare un messaggio."  
"Ma certo! Sarò più veloce di un fulmine! Dove devo andare?"  
Gli passò un rotolo, con espressione seria. "È per il Kazekage, su alcuni argomenti di guerra che vorrei prendesse in esame. Non dico che gli debba arrivare il prima possibile, ma vorrei che fossi tu e soltanto tu a consegnarlo tra le sue mani."  
"Ma certo, non ci sarà alcun problema!" Il giovane ninja era già più che entusiasta in generale, quindi nessuno poteva accorgersi di quanto scalpitasse all'idea di partire.  
Lui e Gaara non si vedevano ormai da più di cinque mesi, l'idea di avere anche solo un paio d'ore insieme prima di ripartire alla volta di Konoha gli faceva venir voglia di correre ancora più in fretta del normale per raggiungere Suna.  
"Va bene, puoi partire quando vuoi, giusto il tempo di prenderti un bagaglio. Mando te da solo perché un gruppo più numeroso darebbe troppo nell'occhio, quindi mi raccomando la prudenza."  
"Certo, starò attento, Tsunade-sama!"  
Fece un lieve inchino, pensando di essere stato congedato, ma prima di raggiungere l'uscita della tenda, fu nuovamente fermato dell'Hokage. "Ah Rock Lee?"  
"Sì?"  
"Consegnato il messaggio, non ci sarà alcuna fretta di tornare indietro. L'ho già scritto anche nella lettera, ma va bene se ti fermi la notte e riparti il giorno dopo."  
Il ninja piegò la testa di lato, perplesso da quella richiesta. "È sicura, Tsunade-sama? La ricostruzione del Villaggio è ancora molto indietro, non possiamo privarci di braccia."  
"Non ti preoccupare. È un ordine del tuo Hokage. Prenditi un po' di tempo, sono sicura che a Gaara farebbe piacere."  
Rock Lee sapeva di non avere una buona faccia impassibile, il suo viso era troppo espressivo, ma nessuno sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il controllo ad una tale insinuazione così vicina alla verità, nonostante l'attenzione che aveva messo per tenere tutto nascosto.  
Però l'Hokage non sembrava né preoccupata né arrabbiata, era tranquilla e sulle sue labbra piene si era aperto un sorriso misterioso e quasi complice.  
Il ragazzo rimase pietrificato sul posto e alla fine, riuscì a dire:"Non so di cosa stia parlando, ma la ringrazio, Tsunade-sama."  
"Fai attenzione, Rock Lee."  
"Come sempre."  
E uscì velocemente dalla tenda, un notevole rossore che minacciava di farlo assomigliare fin troppo al momento in cui apriva le Porte del Chakra, ma quando era ormai in viaggio verso Suna, l'imbarazzo precedente era quasi scomparso, sommerso dalla felicità che l'aveva preso.  
Finalmente lui e Gaara si sarebbero rivisti.

***

Il più giovane Kage della storia non era esente da nessun tipo di impegno dovuto alla sua giovane età.  
Lavorava ogni giorno senza sosta già nei momenti di pace, ma da quando la guerra era alle porte sembrava che i suoi impegni si fossero quadruplicati. Il controllo delle scorte e delle armi, i documenti da firmare, i ninja da controllare e a cui completare l'addestramento in tempo... Ogni cosa aveva bisogno di un occhio del Kazekage e fare pause non era previsto.  
Come se tutto ciò non bastasse, c'era anche il fatto che lui e il suo compagno ormai non si vedevano da mesi. Rock Lee gli mancava, così tanto che certe volte pensare a lui era solo doloroso. Non avrebbe mai creduto che i suoi sentimenti, in quei due anni, sarebbero cresciuti così tanto. Stare lontani era difficile e, per quanto fossero dei ninja votati al proprio Villaggio, che non sarebbero mai venuti meno ai propri impegni, certe volte avrebbe voluto potersi prendere un unico giorno di pausa e stare solo con Rock Lee. E sapeva che l'altro avrebbe voluto lo stesso. Non se lo erano mai detti, sarebbe stato solo come rigirare il coltello nella ferita parlare di cose che comunque non avrebbero mai fatto, ma era stato chiaro in ogni loro incontro.  
Era mezzogiorno ormai e i documenti da leggere, controllare e firmare non sembravano voler diminuire dalla sua scrivania. Stava per pensare che avrebbe potuto farsi portare qualcosa da mangiare, così da non essere accusato da Temari di non prendersi cura di sé stesso, quando la suddetta aprì la porta dell'ufficio.  
"Gaara, c'è un messaggio da Konoha che ti deve essere consegnato personalmente, lo faccio entrare?"  
"Sì, Temari. Spero che Tsunade-san non mi stia mandando altre cattive notizie."  
"Oh no, credo le troverai ottime" fu il commento sibillino di sua sorella maggiore, prima che si tirasse indietro dalla porta per far entrare il messaggero.  
Gaara spalancò gli occhi.  
Rock Lee gli fece uno dei suoi grandi sorrisi brillanti e pieni d'affetto. Vestiva con la sua solita tuta intera verde, nonostante il caldo del deserto, con sopra il giubbotto del suo Villaggio. Il tutto era al momento impolverato di sabbia e la fronte madida di sudore per la corsa che doveva essersi fatto fin lì. Il Kazekage non si sarebbe stupito se ci avesse messo soltanto un giorno e mezzo, massimo due, invece dei tre giorni che ci volevano per quel viaggio.  
Questo però non importava mentre si guardavano con tutto l'amore e affetto che provavano, dimenticandosi di chi o cosa avevano intorno.  
Tanto che Temari dovette schiarirsi la voce. "Ho allontanato gli ANBU per qualche minuto. Busserò alla porta quando saranno di ritorno." E con quello uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
In un paio di secondi, Rock Lee aveva fatto il giro della scrivania, rischiando di far volare dappertutto i documenti se non ci avesse posato una mano sopra, e aveva preso Gaara tra le braccia, sollevandolo per dargli appassionati ed entusiasti baci su tutto il viso pallido.  
Gaara non fu preso alla sprovvista, altrimenti la sabbia della sua giara sarebbe intervenuta, e si sciolse in un dolce sorriso, mentre le sue braccia avvolgevano il collo dell'altro, senza preoccuparsi del sudore e della polvere che lo ricoprivano.  
"Lee, non esagerare."  
Il ninja di Konoha rise, rubando un bacio dalle labbra sorridenti del Kazekage. "Non ce la faccio. Sono cinque mesi che non ci vediamo, dall'ultima missione che mi hanno dato in questa zona. Lasciami fare scorta di baci per resistere quando tornano gli ANBU."  
Il rosso non protestò oltre, bisognoso di toccarsi e baciarsi quanto il suo compagno. Un'altra cosa che Rock Lee e la loro relazione avevano cambiato in lui. Il contatto fisico, così difficile in precedenza per colpa del timore e della diffidenza verso gli altri, ora era sempre più facile, almeno con le persone che amava. Anche se aveva ancora bisogno del proprio spazio, cosa che l'altro capì prima ancora di doverglielo dire. Lo posò di nuovo a terra, staccandosi e tenendo solo le sue mani tra le proprie, le quali ancora riempì di teneri tocchi sulle dita sottili.  
"Mi sei mancato, Gaara."  
"Anche tu, Lee."  
"Scusa questo mio aspetto, non potevo aspettare di rendermi presentabile prima di venire qui, nonostante le occhiatacce di tua sorella e dei ninja di guardia" si scusò, un po' imbarazzato dalla propria impazienza.  
"Non mi dispiace. Per tua fortuna ho la mia veste rossa e non quella bianca."  
Rock Lee ridacchiò, dando un altro bacio sul dorso della mano di Gaara prima che un lieve bussare li facesse allontanare, di nuovo nelle posizioni adatte ad un Kazekage e ad un ninja messaggero di un Villaggio alleato.  
Temari entrò con il pranzo che il fratello non aveva avuto il tempo di chiedere e dell'acqua per il loro ospite. "Non perdetevi in chiacchiere, non hai un messaggio da dare al Kazekage, Rock Lee?"  
Il ninja di Konoha annuì, prima di passare il rotolo sigillato, restando in piedi dall'altra parte della scrivania mentre la kunoichi del Vento affiancava il fratello minore.  
Gaara lesse con attenzione, mentre con una mano rimuoveva la sabbia che gli era rimasta addosso dal precedente abbraccio con il proprio Chakra, per tornare in uno stato più presentabile.  
Non era niente di strano come messaggio, una normale corrispondenza tra Kage come se ne erano già scambiate lui e Tsunade-san, ma fu la parte finale del messaggio a fargli spalancare gli occhi.  
Lo passò silenziosamente a Temari, senza commentare, ma indicandole l'ultima parte del messaggio per prima. La donna sorrise in modo sottile e divertito, prima di parlare:"Tsunade-sama ha chiesto di permetterti di rimanere la notte prima di farti ripartire. Ti prepareremo un alloggio nella nostra casa, come al solito, Rock Lee."  
"Grazie. Spero di non disturbare."  
"Sai che non lo fai. Perché non vai a posare le tue cose e a darti una ripulita? Avrò già avvisato Kankurou."  
"Certo, grazie, Temari-san, Kazekage-sama."  
Gaara fece un piccolo cenno e i due si scambiarono ancora un lungo sguardo, prima che Rock Lee uscisse.  
Non appena furono soli, Gaara si riprese la lettera per darci una nuova occhiata, solo la sua espressione neutra nascose lo sgomento. "Come ha fatto a scoprirlo? Siamo stati molto attenti."  
"Non lo so, Gaara, ma non sembra che sia un problema. Anzi..." Temari indicò una frase della lettera, prima di ridacchiare. "Sembra vi stia anzi dando la sua benedizione facendolo restare per una notte intera."  
Il Kazekage sembrò perplesso a quel commento. "In che senso sarebbe una benedizione? Rock Lee è già rimasto la notte."  
La bionda sollevò un sopracciglio, prima di ricordarsi che stava parlando con suo fratello minore. "Gaara. Per la prima volta, Rock Lee è qui non accompagnato da compagni di squadra, passerà la notte nella nostra casa senza interruzioni di sorta. Potrebbe essere l'occasione per portare la vostra relazione ad un ulteriore livello."  
La pelle pallida e delicata non faceva assolutamente nulla per cancellare il suo rossore, mentre finalmente capiva l'implicazione.  
Aveva avuto una lunga conversazione sull'argomento con Kankurou, quando i suoi fratelli avevano deciso che aveva bisogno di una lezione di educazione sessuale per poi tirare a sorte su chi l'avrebbe svolta.  
L'idea di entrare in intimità con Rock Lee lo imbarazzava, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva curioso.  
Sarebbe stato un grande salto in avanti per la loro relazione, ma il fatto di non sentirsi spaventato o altro gli faceva pensare che avrebbe potuto parlarne con il suo compagno e vedere dove ciò avrebbe portato.  
Il lungo silenzio in cui però era caduto sembrò mettere in allarme sua sorella.  
"Ovviamente se ti senti pronto, Gaara. Nessuno vuole metterti fretta, penso che neanche Rock Lee abbia pensato a questo nel venire qui. Potrete anche solo dormire insieme, stavolta senza che tu sia debilitato da una resurrezione."  
"Non lo so, Temari, ma magari ne parlerò con Lee..."  
"Certo, magari parlatene. La guerra in arrivo non dovrebbe affrettare le cose tra di voi."  
Anche Gaara l'aveva pensato.  
Tsunade aveva dato loro un'occasione per stare insieme prima che la guerra si potesse intromettere. Al cominciare delle riunioni strategiche, del trasferimento al Villaggio della Nuvola e degli scontri, non avrebbero avuto modo di vedersi in privato. E non potevano sapere quando e se ne avrebbero avuto la possibilità nuovamente alla fine.  
Una manata poco delicata sulla spalla lo riscosse dai cupi pensieri con forza, prima di sentirsi sollevare e allontanare dalla sua scrivania.  
"Credo che potresti concludere qui la tua giornata lavorativa. Ora mangi qualcosa con me e poi vai da Rock Lee. Ci penseremo io e Kankurou a sostituirti."  
"Sono i miei doveri, Temari."  
"Nessuno ti farebbe una colpa per una pausa di mezza giornata e una notte intera. Il Villaggio starà bene mentre tu ti prendi del tempo per te stesso e per la tua vita privata."  
Il rosso sospirò, sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile discutere con lei. "Mi chiamerai per le emergenze?"  
"Solo se ci fosse un attacco dell'Akatsuki in persona. È l'unica emergenza che ti concedo. Al resto possiamo pensarci noi senza problemi."  
"Io... Va bene, Temari."  
Il suo senso del dovere stava protestando a piena voce nella sua testa, ma fu presto sostituito da una felicità semplice e genuina al pensiero del tempo che lui e Rock Lee avrebbero potuto passare insieme.

***

Ci volle comunque ancora un'ora per Gaara per liberarsi di tutto e lasciare il Villaggio nelle mani dei fratelli.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a raggiungere la loro casa, a duecento metri dal proprio ufficio, non di più, emanava ormai impazienza da tutto il corpo.  
Entrò, lasciando il cappello e la veste nell'ingresso, prima di seguire le tracce di chakra fino alla camera degli ospiti.  
Con sua sorpresa, trovò Rock Lee addormentato. Era girato a pancia sotto, le braccia larghe verso i bordi del letto, in una posizione strana che ricordava qualcuno che si era buttato sul materasso ed era crollato dal sonno senza nemmeno spostarsi. Cosa che molto probabilmente era successa. Si era tolto il giubbotto e cambiato la tuta verde, abbandonandoli di lato su una sedia.  
Gaara rimase sulla soglia a guardarlo tutto, dal viso rilassato dal sonno agli arti di solito sempre in movimento che in quel momento sembravano trasmettere solo pace.  
Fece un piccolo sorriso al pensiero che fino a quel momento avesse pensato che Rock Lee fosse un dormiente agitato, dato che l'unica volta che avevano dormito insieme l'aveva sentito muoversi molto, ma forse in realtà dipendeva di più dalla situazione. L'ultima volta non era stata una nottata facile per nessuno dei due.  
"Cosa c'è da sorridere?"  
La voce bassa del compagno lo distolse dai propri pensieri, facendolo tornare a guardarlo. "Eri sveglio?" rispose con una domanda.  
"No, ti ho sentito entrare al piano di sotto."  
"Hai un sonno leggero."  
"Di solito no, ma non mi ero ancora addormentato profondamente." Sorrise, girandosi su un fianco.  
"Se vuoi riposare ancora, torno dopo..."  
"Gaara, non dire sciocchezze. Come se potessi dormire con il poco tempo che abbiamo."  
Il Kazekage annuì e si prese coraggio per avvicinarsi al letto, dove il ninja della Foglia gli fece un po' di spazio. Si sdraiò, ritrovandosi girati uno verso l'altro.  
Rock Lee continuò a parlare con quella voce stranamente bassa rispetto al suo solito tono. "Ho sentito Kankurou che usciva. Ti hanno sostituito?"  
Il rosso annuì. "Sì, solo per questa volta."  
"Dovrò ringraziarli con tutta la mia passione e il mio affetto per questo favore! Non l'avrei mai chiesto, ma sono contento tu sia libero di passare del tempo con me."  
"Anche io, Lee."  
Lo shinobi di Konoha allungò un braccio per avvolgerlo delicatamente intorno alla struttura più piccola di Gaara, avvicinandolo al proprio petto, mentre piegava il viso verso il basso per baciarlo.  
Le loro bocche si sfiorarono lentamente all'inizio, riabituandosi alla sensazione e riprendendo confidenza, prima di accelerare appena mentre Gaara apriva la bocca per lasciare che la lingua di Rock Lee sfiorasse dolcemente la sua.  
Un brivido percorse il più piccolo mentre i loro corpi si appoggiavano uno contro l'altro, come se volessero fondersi in uno solo.  
Gaara si ritrovò ad appoggiare le mani sulle spalle dell'altro, prima di farle scivolare sul petto, molto più muscoloso di quanto il suo sarebbe mai stato. Ne seguì ogni piano e ogni rientranza, pensando per la prima volta che gli sarebbe piaciuto sentire la pelle sotto le dita invece del familiare tessuto.  
Questo pensiero gli ricordò la conversazione con la sorella, che lo fece appena irrigidire, ma abbastanza da renderlo palese all'altro, che subito si allontanò, pensando di aver esagerato.  
Il corpo di Gaara si sentì più freddo.  
"Scusami, Gaara! Mi sono lasciato prendere la mano, non volevo esagerare! Farò un migliaio di piegamenti come penitenza per non essermi saputo controllare e..."  
"Rock Lee, non ce ne sarà bisogno. In realtà mi... piaceva..."  
Gli occhi neri si spalancarono stupiti, ma felici, mentre riallineava lentamente i loro corpi, ma senza rimettersi nella posizione precedente. "Ma c'era qualcosa a cui stavi pensando, che ti ha fatto irrigidire. Puoi dirmelo, se vuoi."  
Un delicato rossore ricoprì le guance pallide del Kazekage, mentre abbassava un poco gli occhi, prima di fare un cenno di conferma. "Sì. Pensavo che... mi sarebbe piaciuto sentire la tua pelle mentre ti toccavo."  
"Oh." Anche il ninja della Foglia si ritrovò ad arrossire, ma si portò una mano alla cerniera laterale della tuta, prima di esitare. "Vuoi che la tolga?"  
Esitò anche lui a rispondere. "Puoi cominciare ad aprirla?"  
"Certo, Gaara."  
Forse avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma in realtà non gli sembrava una veste maneggevole e facile da sfilare, quindi lasciò fare all'altro più pratico. Osservò come lentamente venisse scoperto il petto, anch'esso, come le mani di Rock Lee, rovinato da alcuni segni e da piccole cicatrici, che non lo rendevano meno bello, solo più vissuto, erano i segni del lavoro costante del ninja per il livello che aveva.  
Aveva ritirato la difesa di sabbia già quando era entrato in casa, ma la ricontrollò mentre si sentiva di dover prendere coraggio per andare a sfiorare la pelle, che faceva uno splendido contrasto con la sua lattea, ma alla fine era calmo. Dopotutto quello era Rock Lee, con il quale aveva una relazione ormai da un anno e di cui amava ogni piccolo aspetto che scopriva ogni giorno, attraverso le lettere che si scambiavano ogni volta che era possibile e nei pochi incontri di persona in cui avevano potuto parlare senza istigare sospetti.  
Appoggiò così tutta la mano sul pettorale sinistro, dove poteva sentire il battito lento e calmo del cuore, che lo mise ancora più a proprio agio. Portando anche l'altra mano sul corpo dell'altro, accarezzò la pelle ruvida in certi punti ma liscia in altri, seguendo le curve dei muscoli.  
Rock Lee non si mosse, lasciandolo fare. Un paio di volte gli sembrò che trattenesse il respiro, ma per il resto era tranquillo. Non alzò lo sguardo per controllare, concentrato su quell'attività tanto semplice quanto importante. Si spostò solo quando gli fece capire che voleva fargli togliere anche le maniche, ammucchiando la parte alta della tuta intorno ai fianchi.  
Si bloccò solo per un attimo, sul braccio sinistro, a seguire con le dita leggere come piume una cicatrice larga che circondava tutto il muscolo come un bracciale. Rimase perfettamente neutro, nonostante i ricordi dolorosi che riportava alla mente quel segno.  
"Non l'avevo mai vista finora. Ti dà fastidio?"  
"Non più da tempo ormai. Le cure di Tsunade-sama l'hanno completamente rimesso a posto. Ormai è solo uno dei tanti segni che mi ricordano che devo essere più forte."  
Gaara annuì, in silenzio. Ne avevano già discusso, quando ancora il senso di colpa per quello che aveva cercato di fare gli attanagliava le viscere a solo guardare il viso del ninja, ma in quell'occasione soprattutto non voleva rovinare l'atmosfera, quel momento privato che stavano condividendo.  
Però si permise di fare una cosa. Sollevandosi un po' dal materasso, lasciò un lieve bacio sul segno, senza dire altro, prima di tornare ad accarezzare e scoprire il corpo del suo compagno.  
Ad un certo punto, lo spinse sulla schiena, per essere più comodo mentre scendeva sugli addominali definiti e sui fianchi, che fecero rigirare appena il ninja per il solletico.  
Il rossore si fece un po' più marcato mentre si spostava con decisione sulle gambe di Rock Lee, sedendosi a cavalcioni.  
Vide subito lo sguardo sorpreso dell'altro a quel movimento, cosa che lo lasciò un po' a disagio. "Non va bene?"  
"N-no, Gaara, è che... non me l'aspettavo." Il viso di Rock Lee esprimeva meraviglia e affetto, come se lui stesse facendo chissà che cosa interessante sedendosi sulle sue gambe, ma quello sguardo lo tranquillizzò. Non stava facendo niente di strano, forse a lasciare tanto stupito l'altro era più la velocità che stava tenendo. Tanti progressi in pochi minuti quando tra baci normali e baci con la lingua c'erano stati quasi sette mesi.  
Ma Gaara sentiva che era il momento giusto. Non si stava facendo fretta, né era a disagio all'idea di toccare Rock Lee o di essere toccato a propria volta. Sentiva di essere cambiato abbastanza, di essersi abituato tanto al contatto umano da volerne scoprire aspetti ancora più intimi.  
Il ninja di Konoha era rimasto immobile, sulla schiena, lasciandolo fare, ma quando Gaara rimase indeciso sul bordo della tuta, parlò. "Se vuoi qualcosa, Gaara, devi solo dirmelo, lo sai."  
"Sì. Io vorrei... Voglio spogliarmi anche io."  
Rock Lee deglutì rumorosamente a quella affermazione, prima di annuire. "Va bene."  
"Vuoi fare tu?"  
Era ancora molto coperto con la sua casacca rossa pesante e la maglia a rete sotto, ma il suo cuore aveva iniziato ad accelerare alla sola idea delle mani ruvide del compagno che gli toglievano la giacca, come se fosse chissà quale indumento.  
"Ok..."  
Rock Lee si spostò, mettendosi seduto e lasciandolo sulle sue ginocchia, mentre andava a sbottonare i primi bottoni. Le dita gli tremavano, come se si stesse trattenendo dallo spogliarlo molto più in fretta e Gaara fu quasi tentato di dirglielo, prima di scuotere mentalmente la testa. Non voleva correre.  
Per una volta, avevano tante ore di tempo insieme, da soli, una bolla privata di pace dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. La fretta non era contemplata, si sarebbero goduti ogni secondo.  
Finalmente, mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri, la giacca fu aperta e poté lasciarsela scivolare sulle spalle e dietro di sé.  
Muovendosi piano - Rock Lee non dimenticava mai di lasciargli il tempo di dire di no o di fermarsi, nemmeno quando era chiaro persino a Gaara che si stesse trattenendo, che non vedesse l'ora di raggiungere la sua pelle - cominciò ad accarezzare le braccia ora nude, seguendo le vene scure con la punta delle dita, ben visibili sulla pelle chiara. Sulle spalle si fermò a toccare la maglietta, prima di alzare gli occhi a incontrare quelli di Gaara. "Posso toglierti anche questa?"  
"Sì."  
Infilando le mani sotto la fascia sui fianchi, sfilò la maglietta e poi gliela tolse, buttandola di lato.  
Al contrario di quello di Rock Lee, Gaara sapeva di avere un petto pallido e magro, senza alcun segno o cicatrice, perfetto come se non avesse mai avuto un contatto con l'esterno. Nemmeno l'attacco dell'Akatsuki e la sua quasi morte avevano lasciato una traccia del loro passaggio.  
Per Gaara non c'era assolutamente nulla di affascinante in esso. Il corpo di Rock Lee aveva storie da raccontare, ogni segno diceva qualcosa del ragazzo che conteneva.  
Eppure lo shinobi di Konoha aveva uno sguardo intenso puntato su di lui, sembrava che stesse osservando una missione particolarmente difficile.  
Però, prima che il Kazekage potesse dire qualcosa, si piegò in avanti, lasciando un lievissimo bacio sulla clavicola.  
Un piccolo sospiro passò tra le labbra di Gaara, mentre si stupiva nuovamente di quanto potesse essere diverso il tocco di qualcuno in posti diversi del proprio corpo. Ormai era abituato alla sensazione che gli davano i baci sulla bocca e sul viso. E ancora a quella diversa che gli davano i baci sulle mani che Rock Lee amava tanto dare.  
E ora una sensazione ancora diversa al sentire i baci che dal collo stavano cominciando a scendere sul petto.  
Si sentiva caldo, come se fosse sotto il pieno sole del deserto, e i tocchi dell'altro erano l'unica fonte di salvezza ad un tale calore.  
Poi Rock Lee gli diede un delicato bacio sul capezzolo destro, provocandogli un brivido molto più visibile. Il ninja della Foglia si bloccò, sollevando lo sguardo. "Va tutto bene?"  
"Io sì... Non riesco a stare dietro a... tutto questo."  
Rock Lee sorrise dolcemente, dando un altro tenero bacio al centro del petto. "Non devi psicanalizzare tutto, Gaara, lasciati andare alla passione della giovinezza."  
Un lungo silenzio. "Certe frasi mi fanno passare qualsiasi interesse."  
Una risata bassa, ma piena, allegra, contro la propria pelle dello stomaco lo fece rabbrividire. "Scusa." Tornò a toccarlo piano e lentamente, scoprendolo e osservandolo come se volesse impararlo a memoria.  
Alla fine, anche Rock Lee si fermò sui suoi fianchi, lasciandoci entrambe le mani appoggiate a toccare la pelle e il bordo dei pantaloni neri. Si raddrizzò e la posizione di Gaara permetteva loro di guardarsi dritti negli occhi, senza la solita differenza di altezza.  
"Gaara, possiamo fermarci qui se vuoi."  
Il ninja della Sabbia si ritrovò a pensarci, ma quello fatto finora sentiva che non gli bastava, voleva scoprire di più. Però doveva essere chiaro, sapeva che Rock Lee non si sarebbe mosso se non fosse stato assolutamente sicuro della sua decisione.  
"Lee, vorrei continuare... Finora era molto bello."  
Gli prese le mani, baciandole su entrambi i dorsi. "Sei sicuro? Sai che non c'è fretta."  
"Kankurou mi ha spiegato come funziona... il sesso. Anche tra uomini."  
Rock Lee arrossì. "È stato molto virile, da parte sua."  
"Credo abbia perso una scommessa con Temari su chi dovesse farmi questo discorso."  
La frase sdrammatizzò un attimo il momento. "Riesco bene ad immaginarmi di che umore fosse."  
Gaara sorrise, ma tornò presto sull'argomento, guardando il suo compagno con decisione e serietà. "Vorrei fare sesso con te, Lee."  
Gaara ebbe quasi l'impressione che il Chunin potesse esplodere da quanto era rosso ora, a quella frase.  
"Anche a me piacerebbe farlo con te, Gaara, ma mi sembra di correre troppo, solo perché abbiamo questa occasione, non dobbiamo per forza fare tutto!"  
Per l'ex Forza Portante non era facile esprimere le proprie emozioni a parole o a gesti, ma per questo momento si impegnò, non voleva che ci fossero incomprensioni.  
Liberò una mano dalla presa dell'altro per posarla sulla sua guancia e lo guardò negli occhi. "Non stiamo correndo. Possiamo continuare come abbiamo fatto finora, con questa velocità. E ti prometto che ti dirò subito se non mi piace o se voglio smettere, va bene?"  
"Va bene." Si appoggiò contro la mano, prima di voltare il viso per lasciarci un bacio.

***

Quando aveva saputo che si sarebbe fermato per una notte a Suna, Rock Lee non aveva neanche preso in considerazione l'idea che la sua relazione con Gaara potesse fare così tanti passi avanti, forse qualcuno, ma non tanti da essere lì dove si trovava ora, sopra l'altro ninja, a guardare il delicato rossore che ormai aveva casa fissa sulle guance del Kazekage, sapendo che stavano per avere la loro prima volta.  
Non negava, almeno nella propria testa, di aver immaginato quel momento. O anche di averlo sognato.  
Nella sua immaginazione c'erano stati petali di fiori su ogni centimetro della camera, un delicato tramonto fuori dalla finestra, una musica romantica, era tutto quello che pensava potesse essere parte della prima volta perfetta.  
Nella realtà di fronte a lui non c'era nulla di tutto questo, ma ciò non la rendeva meno speciale. Dopotutto bastavano perfettamente lui e Gaara per rendere quel momento magico.  
Riprendendo a baciarsi dopo che Gaara l'aveva convinto, erano rotolati sul letto con un po' di entusiasmo, fino a finire in quella posizione.  
Gaara sembrava più una visione che qualcuno di reale tanto era bello.  
Fino a quel momento aveva fatto fatica a trattenersi dal ricoprirlo di baci da capo a piedi o di accarezzare ogni centimetro di quella pelle perfetta.  
Anche se Gaara gli aveva praticamente dato il permesso, ancora era fermo sopra di lui, soltanto a guardarlo.  
"Va tutto bene, Lee?"  
"Sì, scusa. È che... sei bellissimo! Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da te!"  
Presto Gaara sarebbe stato tutt'uno con i suoi capelli da quanto stava arrossendo.  
Anche se difficilmente qualcuno l'avrebbe descritto con un tale aggettivo, Rock Lee sapeva di essere un po' timido, almeno di fronte alla persona che amava. E ora quasi non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi, mentre andava ai pantaloni del ninja della Sabbia e cominciava a slacciarli, abbassandoli poi insieme alla fascia che portava in vita e all'intimo. Fece tutto insieme, sentendosi quasi un profanatore mentre scopriva altra pelle pallida e perfetta. Pensava sarebbe stato più facile quando Gaara fosse rimasto nudo, ma non era stato pronto a come si sentì perdere un battito a quella vista. Sapeva di essere davvero attratto dal suo compagno, anche fisicamente, ma in quella situazione sentiva che presto non sarebbe stato più in grado di darsi un freno.  
L'imbarazzo sembrava quasi imporporare anche il petto del Kazekage, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dal proprio, troppo penetrante. "Non riesco a capire se mi imbarazza troppo se mi guardi così o se in qualche modo mi piace."  
"Io so che mi piace guardarti, quindi sappi che non distoglierò lo sguardo" commentò con un tono serio e deciso. Avrebbero dovuto combatterlo fisicamente per farglielo fare.  
"Vieni qui" mormorò Gaara, sollevando le mani perché tornasse da lui.  
Non si fece pregare, Rock Lee, mentre si riadagiava sull'altro, tenendosi un po' sollevato con una mano appoggiata di fianco alla testa rossa, per non pesargli sopra. Si scambiarono lunghi e lenti baci con le bocche aperte, con delicati rumori languidi che riempivano il silenzio della stanza.  
Nel frattempo cominciò ad accarezzare i fianchi e le gambe dell'altro, dolce e delicato, non volendolo graffiare con i ruvidi calli delle dita, ma presto fu al centro, dove sfiorò la delicata erezione che si sentiva premere contro lo stomaco. Il corpo del Kazekage si mosse di scatto, incontro alla mano, come se fosse stato percorso dall'elettricità. Un piccolo gemito si perse tra le loro bocche, ma abbastanza chiaro da convincere Rock Lee a circondare il pene dell'altro con tutta la mano e accarezzarlo piano, senza smettere di baciarlo sulla bocca, ingoiando ogni gemito e ogni ansito. Quando sfiorò la punta con il pollice, Gaara tremò di nuovo e lo spinse appena verso l'alto prima di riprendere avidamente fiato.  
Rock Lee dovette stringere il pugno libero di fianco alla sua testa. Aveva delle reazioni così carine, non aveva mai avuto idea di quanto autocontrollo servisse per continuare con quel ritmo.  
All'improvviso, Gaara venne tra le sue dita, chiaramente troppo sovrastimolato per fermarsi, piagnucolando e portandosi una mano agli occhi.  
Rock Lee gli spostò la mano, mentre si asciugava la sua sul lenzuolo poco lontano, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri dell'altro. "Tutto bene? Come ti senti?"  
Gaara fece un paio di tentativi, prima di riuscire a parlare, schiarendosi la voce. "Io... non me lo aspettavo... Era un orgasmo, giusto?"  
"Ehm sì..."  
"È come quello che verrà quando faremo sesso?" continuò Gaara, che sembrava riprendersi piuttosto in fretta pur di fare domande.  
"So che è più intenso mentre si fa che... masturbandosi così."  
"Oh..." Un brivido percorse il corpo pallido, prima di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, stringendosi a lui. "Era davvero intenso... Non so se riuscirò a sopportarne uno più forte."  
Il ninja di Konoha lo baciò sul viso, fino all'orecchio, dove sussurrò:"Non so come riuscirò a sopportare io se sembrerai così carino ogni volta..."  
"Lee..."  
"Scusa, solo la verità." Gli diede un piccolo bacio sotto il lobo, prima di mettersi dritto e guardarlo tutto.  
Andare piano sembrava sempre più difficile ogni volta che si beava della vista del Kazekage, ma decise che sarebbe stato utile concentrarsi su cosa fare.  
"Gaara, vuoi uh- stare tu sopra?" chiese, pensando che da quel che sapeva era una posizione meno dolorosa fare la parte dell'attivo piuttosto che del passivo. Avrebbe avuto più senso che stesse lui sotto, avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi male fisico meglio del suo ragazzo.  
Le sue dita sottili gli accarezzarono piano le spalle, quasi facendogli il solletico, mentre scuoteva la testa. "Dopo aver ricevuto le spiegazioni di Kankurou, ho provato ad immaginare questo momento e istintivamente ci ho sempre messi così, quindi va bene se stai tu sopra."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Sì, Rock Lee, ti ho promesso che ti avrei detto subito se c'era qualche problema. Non mi far ripetere..."  
"Scusa, va bene..."  
Ora che era tra le gambe di Gaara però si rese conto che mancava qualcosa di davvero basilare.  
Stava per muoversi, con l'intenzione di rivestirsi, correre da qualche parte a comprarlo, ma notò subito una mano di sabbia al suo fianco che gli offriva una boccetta di olio.  
"Ho pensato che ci sarebbe servita. Temari me ne aveva procurata una..."  
Annuì con un lieve imbarazzo, mentre osservava il piccolo flacone. Era ancora chiuso e pieno, mai usato, ma la sua presenza lo fece pensare. "È da un po' che vorresti farlo?"  
Il Kazekage si mosse un poco, sembrando a disagio. "Ero rimasto curioso dopo la spiegazione dei miei fratelli, che è avvenuta prima della riunione dei Kage, ma poi sono stato preso da altri pensieri, ovviamente. Temari me l'ha ricordato oggi, per via del fatto che tu rimanevi qui per la notte."  
Rock Lee non sapeva cosa dire. Era ovviamente felice che Gaara volesse farlo, per lui l'attrazione era sempre stata anche fisica, ma non aveva detto niente per paura di mettere fretta all'altro ragazzo.  
"Farò del mio meglio perché valga tutti questi pensieri" disse con decisione.  
Gaara annuì, con un dolce sorriso.  
Aprì poi la boccetta, rovesciandosene un po' sulle dita, per ungerle bene, forse usandone fin troppo.  
"Dimmi se ti faccio male. Sono forte, non vorrei essere troppo irruento..."  
"Vai, Lee."  
"Ok...."  
Aprì di più le gambe di Gaara, rivelando il buco, che bagnò con un po' di olio in eccesso sull'esterno, prima di spingere appena per cominciare ad entrare con un dito.  
Il ragazzo più piccolo sembrò irrigidirsi all'istante e Rock Lee si fermò, preoccupato, il dito che era appena entrato di una nocca. Sapendo che Gaara non era abituato al dolore, non voleva spaventarlo. Oltretutto, anche se il Kazekage aveva ritirato del tutto l'Armatura di Sabbia dal proprio corpo e non ne avevano parlato, il ninja di Konoha era assolutamente convinto che se gli avesse fatto male, la sabbia sarebbe intervenuta in maniera autonoma.  
Gli occhi chiari dell'altro si aprirono, mentre poteva sentire dalla mano meno tensione del corpo sotto di lui. "E' una sensaz-zione strana, ma vai avanti, non fa male."  
Non rispose, ritirando appena il dito per poi spingerlo più avanti. Gaara non disse nulla, i suoi occhi azzurri che mostravano una certa concentrazione su quello che stava provando, quasi eccessiva.  
Rock Lee si sentì sorridere con affetto, prima di piegarsi in avanti per lasciare dei delicati baci sulla parte interna della coscia mentre cominciava a muovere il dito dentro e fuori, per allargarlo e prepararlo meglio ai successivi.  
Quando gli sembrò di sentirlo abbastanza allentato, si decise a mettere il secondo. Sentendo un sospiro più in alto, alzò la testa.  
Gaara non disse nulla, ma lo incoraggiò a continuare.  
Mosse le dita, avanti e indietro, per lubrificarlo al meglio, e con sua sorpresa, Gaara sollevò le anche, andandogli incontro. Prendendo la decisione di andare avanti, inserì anche il terzo dito, spingendoli fino in fondo.  
"Ah!" gemette l'altro ninja, non aspettandoselo.  
"Scusa."  
"Rock Lee, smettila di scusarti" fu il commento in risposta, un po' meno delicato e gentile del solito, mentre il Kazekage sembrava molto più preso ad andare incontro istintivamente alle dita, con dei piccoli gemiti che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.  
Non si scusò per essersi scusato, per fortuna, decidendo di continuare ancora, allargando un po' le dita per fare più spazio, provocando altri piccoli suoni.  
Tornò a mettersi meglio in ginocchio mentre osservava il contegno e l'impossibilità di Gaara sgretolarsi pian piano di fronte a quelle nuove sensazioni, mentre dentro di sé sentiva solo il bisogno di continuare, per vedere quante altre reazioni sarebbe riuscito a provocare.  
Quando tolse le dita di propria iniziativa, sentendo l'altro abbastanza sciolto e morbido, ci fu un piccolo gemito deluso. Si affrettò a riempire di baci il viso arrossato e sussurrò:"Voglio farti mio, Gaara."  
"È la prima volta oggi c-che mi dici quello che vuoi tu..."  
Rock Lee gli diede ancora un bacio sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi per potersi finire di togliere la tuta, restando nudo.  
Si sentì piuttosto intensamente osservato mentre recuperava il resto dell'olio dal materasso per ricoprirne anche la propria erezione, decidendo che la prudenza non fosse mai troppa.  
"È più grande del mio."  
"Ehm..." Guardò Gaara, una mano ancora intorno al pene.  
"Non guardarmi così. Non sono preoccupato, so che non mi farai del male."  
Il ninja della Foglia si coprì gli occhi con la mano pulita, toccato da tanta fiducia in lui.  
Eppure, Rock Lee sapeva di poter tranquillamente far del male a Gaara. Senza la difesa di Sabbia, non c'era scudo tra la propria forza fisica e la pelle delicata e perfetta del Kazekage.  
"Lee, torna qui."  
Si asciugò le piccole lacrime all'angolo degli occhi, prima di raggiungere il ragazzo più piccolo e prenderlo tra le braccia, dandogli dei lievi baci sul collo mentre parlava. "Sulla mia vita, non ti farò assolutamente niente."  
"Non c'è bisogno di mettere in gioco la tua vita."  
Si posizionarono come prima, Rock Lee tra le gambe di Gaara, sembrava la posizione più comoda per la prima volta.  
Allineandosi con il buco che aveva ben preparato, Rock Lee si appoggiò sulle mani, come se stesse facendo una flessione, e cominciò a spingere in avanti i fianchi, entrando.  
Si fermò dopo appena qualche centimetro, con un lieve sibilo. Gaara era ancora così stretto, forse doveva uscire e prepararlo ancora, così gli avrebbe fatto male...  
Sentì le ginocchia dell'altro stringerlo ai fianchi, come se avesse capito che voleva staccarsi, mentre mani delicate gli accarezzavano il petto. "No, Lee, vai avanti..."  
"Sei ancora stretto..."  
"Se vai con questo ritmo, andrà bene. Non è niente..."  
Spinse appena, controllando ogni muscolo sotto una ferrea presa, sentiva che avrebbe potuto essere tranquillamente abbastanza forte da superare la resistenza di Gaara e non voleva, il tutto senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo compagno. Il viso di Gaara era ancora più rosso di quanto fosse stato fino a quel momento e si mordeva le labbra, trattenendo qualsiasi piccolo verso, forse per non farlo preoccupare.  
Però sentì, quando spinse nuovamente più all'interno, le unghie che si piantavano nel suo petto.  
Si fermò, decidendo che sarebbe rimasto lì anche tutta la notte pur di permettere al suo compagno di godere di ogni momento e di non sentire più male del necessario.  
Quando le dita nella sua carne si allentarono, riprese a muoversi, spingendo ancora.  
Ci volle più di quello che pensava, ma ogni istante era giusto per permettere a Gaara di abituarsi a lui, a quelle sensazioni del tutto estranee e ad un dolore che normalmente il ninja di Suna non provava mai.  
Quando i loro fianchi entrarono in contatto, si lasciò scappare un gemito a sua volta. Si sentiva sudato, con il fiatone, come se avesse appena corso tutto intorno al Villaggio della Sabbia sotto il sole cocente.  
"Lee" sospirò Gaara, facendo scivolare le braccia intorno al suo collo, perché fossero petto contro petto. Sentiva il suo battito del cuore veloce e rapido, all'unisono con il suo.  
"Cazzo" mormorò Rock Lee, con un linguaggio che normalmente non usava, mentre si stringevano l'uno all'altro, scambiandosi piccoli baci.  
"Ok, puoi muoverti."  
"Sì."  
Con un lento movimento, cominciò a tirarsi un po' indietro, per poi respingersi in avanti. Gaara piagnucolò, ma non sembrava sentire dolore, sembrava più... impaziente.  
Rock Lee quasi sorrise mentre ripeteva il movimento.  
Il suo Kazekage, di solito così paziente e pacato da poter attendere per giorni senza una lamentela, ora sembrava solo volergli mettere fretta, stringendo di nuovo le gambe piegate intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
La Bestia Verde della Foglia però poteva giurare di non essere mai stato tanto concentrato in qualcosa nella sua vita per non smettere di aumentare il ritmo in modo graduale, lasciando che entrambi si abituassero ai movimenti, alle sensazioni.  
Piano piano, prese un passo più sostenuto, mentre delicati gemiti uscivano dalla bocca aperta di Gaara, sotto di lui.  
Ormai non c'era alcuna resistenza e scivolava avanti e indietro con un rumore umido.  
Dentro di sé poteva sentire crescere il piacere, facendogli desiderare di aumentare il ritmo, per farlo crescere più in fretta.  
Muovendosi d'istinto, raddrizzò il busto, portando le mani alle ginocchia di Gaara per tenere le gambe più aperte, prima di accelerare ancora, cominciando a provocare schiocchi più udibili ogni volta che i loro corpi combaciavano.  
Tornò a guardare Gaara, decidendo di non distogliere più gli occhi da lui, osservandolo perdere il controllo mentre gemeva più forte, ad ogni colpo dei loro fianchi, le mani che si chiudevano ad artigliare le lenzuola sotto di loro, come in cerca di un appiglio. Quando sbatteva le palpebre, poteva vedere gli occhi azzurri completamente persi nel piacere, che lo cercavano e ricambiavano lo sguardo, prima di richiuderli.  
Il piacere sembrava crescere sempre di più, come una tempesta che stava per raggiungere l'apice. Pensando che voleva che raggiungessero l'orgasmo insieme, circondò di nuovo l'erezione di Gaara, usandone le perdite per avere la mano umida e non rischiare di fargli male.  
Non ci volle molto perché Gaara arrivasse ancora una volta, con il suo nome ripetuto tra i gemiti.  
Rock Lee lo seguì dopo alcuni altri colpi, più forti dei precedenti, perdendo per un attimo il controllo nella forza del suo orgasmo.  
Un ultimo briciolo di coscienza riuscì a non farlo cadere addosso al compagno, ma si girò su un fianco, portandolo con sé e adagiandolo contro il proprio petto.  
Entrambi rimasero in silenzio, gli unici rumori erano i loro respiri affannati.  
Affondò il viso tra i capelli rossi, anche se umidi, per aspirare un po' dell'odore di sabbia che sempre sembrava restare sulla pelle dell'altro.  
Dopo qualche minuto, sentì Gaara spostarsi per appoggiare il viso sul suo cuore che pian piano aveva rallentato il ritmo, ma che sembrava ancora un po' rimbombare anche nelle sue orecchie.  
"Gaara..." sussurrò, così piano che per un attimo pensò che l'altro non l'avesse sentito.  
"Sì?" sussurrò invece in risposta, senza muoversi.  
"Ti amo" disse ancora più piano.  
La stretta intorno a lui si fece più forte, prima di sentire un lievissimo mormorio che rispondeva "Anch'io".

***

Quando Gaara riprese conoscenza ore dopo, si sentì subito indolenzito in punti che fino a quel momento non avevano mai provato dolore, ma immaginava fosse normale. La seconda cosa che notò fu il calore contro la sua schiena, un corpo caldo che lo circondava con un braccio intorno ai fianchi e aderendo perfettamente al suo, come se fossero stati fatti apposta per combaciare.  
Rock Lee sembrava dormire ancora e Gaara rimase soltanto lì, a crogiolarsi in quella perfetta sensazione di pace.  
Dalla finestra che rivelò spostando la tenda con un filo di sabbia mosso dal proprio chakra, poteva capire che era ancora notte, anche se quel poco di cielo che vedeva sembrava più blu chiaro che scuro, probabilmente non mancavano molte ore all'alba e al momento in cui il ninja alle sue spalle sarebbe dovuto ripartire alla volta del proprio Villaggio.  
Sospirò appena.  
Avrebbe voluto, più di ogni altra cosa, che Rock Lee non dovesse ripartire, che quello fosse il suo Villaggio, che quella potesse essere la prima di tante mattine in cui si svegliavano così, stretti insieme, godendosi il tepore dell'altro prima che fosse il momento di alzarsi e lavorare.  
Ma Gaara si sentì anche stranamente fiducioso.  
Un giorno sarebbe stato possibile. Non oggi, non in quell'anno, ma presto sì. Avrebbero potuto vivere insieme e passare il resto della loro vita fianco a fianco.  
Con quel dolce pensiero, così tenero da lasciarlo ancora sorpreso, non era affatto abituato a tanta positività nella propria testa, si rigirò tra quelle braccia, per poter svegliare il suo compagno con alcuni teneri baci sul viso.  
La sera prima erano stati troppo stanchi per fare altro, ma ora era piuttosto incuriosito dalla possibilità delle coccole _più o meno_ post-sesso.  
Era più che sicuro che Rock Lee sarebbe stato entusiasta di dargliene.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
Temari e Kankurou osservarono Gaara entrare in ufficio dopo la partenza di Rock Lee, notando che il loro fratellino non stava affatto camminando ma la sabbia sembrava sollevarlo di qualche centimetro da terra.  
Il marionettista sorrise allegramente. "Come è andata, Gaara?"  
Il ragazzo li guardò tranquillo, mentre si sedeva alla scrivania. "Bene. È un po' doloroso, anche se non quanto mi aspettavo. Rock Lee..."  
"No no, non voglio i dettagli! Nessuna soddisfazione dal prenderti in giro!"


End file.
